The seven death sins: Lust
by Hellcat81
Summary: oneshot KxR Rei is scared of his love to Kira and makes the mistake to jeopardize their relationship.


Disclaimer: Mars belongs to Fuyumi Soryo and not to me. This is just entertainment for my fellow readers and writers. 

**WARNING**: Please note that this story is not a happy one that means no happy ending, AU, and do not read it when you're in a bad mood or were having a bad day! 

Lust is a death sin for a reason. 

The seven death sins: Lust 

__

_"Shhh. Sleep my little princess. Sleep." It echoed through her mind and the door closed leaving her alone in the dark room._

*** 

Kira woke with a start from the nightmare. Her body trembled and her hand lunged at the night lamp to switch on the light. Her gaze flew across the room in a hurry. 

She was alone. 

Of course she was alone. Kira sighed. It was a long time ago since she last had this dream. Now it was back and it left an unsettling feeling in her gut. A look to the clock on the night stand told her it was six o'clock in the morning. There was still a lot of time until she had to get ready for school. But she didn't really want to go back to sleep so she got up instead taking a shower to wash of the remainders of the dream. 

*** 

"Reeeiiiii! Wait up." 

Kira rushed over to her boyfriend who came to a halt next to his motorbike. They hadn't had a chance to be together during school and now after classes she hoped to spent some time with him. Lately she had the sinking feeling Rei was avoiding her and just now it looked like he was running off again. Kira couldn't exactly figure out what was bothering him but she still hoped it would settle soon. 

Approaching him she pushed those thoughts aside to greet Rei. 

"Hi. I didn't see you at lunch today and I thought maybe we could spent some time before going home." 

That was very bold for her no doubt. Kira was still feeling shy around Rei although they officially were an "item" and she long had switched from calling him "Kashino" to simply "Rei". Still she could feel the blush rising on her face and stared embarrassed at her feet. 

After not getting a reply from Rei she looked up to find his gaze directed at her. It made her nervous. He looked with so much longing at her that she unconsciously took a step back. 

Wrong thing to do. 

The look was gone from Rei's face but she could feel he was hurt and she felt guilty cause she knew exactly what he craved. 

But she couldn't give in. She wasn't ready to be with him. Yet. Rei sighed a small smile playing on his features. 

"I'd like to do something with you but you know I have to work. So how about I give you a quick ride home? How about that? And at the weekend we go out together, 'kay?" 

He cocked his head slightly to the side and as the sunlight played on his blond hair he truly looked like a god to Kira. To beautiful to be real. 

"Okay. That's fine with me." 

So both got on the bike and drove off. 

*** 

As soon as Rei dropped Kira off at her home he gave her a quick kiss and he rushed off again. Kira felt secretly disappointed. She had hoped that he would stay at least for a short moment with her but it rather looked like he couldn't get away from her fast enough. Something wet made a slow trail over her cheek. Angry with herself she wiped the lonely tear away. There was no way to be upset about something like this. She knew Rei loved her and he wouldn't do something stupid. He wouldn't hurt her. But still she wished he could tell her that even once. 

Unknown to her a pair of eyes watched her since Rei had left her in front of her house. The figure approached Kira and tapped her on her shoulder. Kira still in deep thoughts jumped and spun around. And her face went white as the blood stopped running in her veins by seeing HIM again. "Hello princess. Did you miss me?" 

*** 

The wind was rushing past him as he raced down the highway. Luckily no police cared enough to stop him. 

Rei was mad. 

Mad at himself for being such an idiot. There she wanted to spend time with him and he just told her off. Telling her he had to work. As if. Rei was disgusted with himself as he came to stop at the place he had been so very often during the last weeks. 

He loved her he really did. And she was so beautiful and innocent. It drove him mad not to be able to touch her. God, all what he wanted was to love her but he couldn't. She didn't want him to and he would never ever hurt her. So he simply stayed away from her so he wouldn't loose it and do something he'd regret forever. 

Instead being with Kira he just went to them. For each night another one. To distract himself from her but still wishing it would be her. 

Rei locked his bike and made his way around the rundown house. He knocked and after the initial check he was granted entrance. It looked shabby in there but he was already awaited. The lady of the house gave him a wink and after he paid the money he went upstairs to the room he had been almost every single night since the feelings for Kira became too strong for him to handle. 

He needed release. 

Rei often told himself that it was just what he used to do before he got to know Kira but it didn't made him feel less guilty or dirty. Compared with Kira he was dirty and probably would always be dirty. It was still beyond him how such a lovely creature like Kira could love something as disgusting as him. 

He let himself fall onto the unmade bed and he could hear the door click as his playmate for today entered quietly the room. She made it quickly over to him and began to do her job. It was every night a different girl and during this hour he pretended that this girl was Kira only to be awakened to reality when it ended. And this crashed him even more but he always returned. 

As long as he couldn't have Kira he would return. 

*** 

It was around 9 p.m. by now and Rei was on his bike in front of Kira's house. He couldn't stop thinking about her and he felt he had to make it up to her since he left her so rudely today. Kira was always understanding and didn't pry if something was wrong. Still it made him more agitated if it would be the other way round. 

"Argh, I'm going insane one day. This girl just gets to me in every way." 

Rei finally gave in and stomped over to the door hoping her mother would let him talk to Kira. 

He was very much surprised as he found the front door slightly ajar. Frowning why they would leave the front door open he stepped in. 

"Hm, hello?! Kira? Mrs. Aso? Anybody home?" 

Nobody answered his calls and he felt kind of uneasy invading into their house but he had to know if everything was all right. The lights were on so there should be somebody here. 

Since he knew that Kira's window pointed towards the street he guessed where her room would be. The lights were off upstairs and Rei could hear strange noises coming from one of the rooms. They sounded vaguely familiar but he couldn't quite place it. It didn't matter anyway since he needed to find Kira. He felt anxious that something could have happened to her. Rei stopped in front of the door which had to lead into Kira's room and to his astonishment the voices came from this room. Slowly he opened the door. 

*** 

The first thing he smelled was the heavy odor of sweat and something metallic. And as his gaze fell onto the pair of bodies laying on the bed he could see where the smells came from. 

Rei simply stood there too shocked to move. 

This image would forever be burnt into his mind. 

Kira was there laying completely naked beneath an older man who was sweating heavily. He towered over her pining her mercilessly beneath her as he invaded her body again and again. 

Blood ran down her thighs soaking the crumpled sheets beneath her. She didn't struggle. She just lay there like a dead staring at the ceiling as if she wasn't there. Her face was smeared with tears and blood was dripping from her lips. 

'My...my angel. How...? Why...?' The thoughts raced through Rei's mind as he watched how the only person he truly loved in the world was destroyed because he left her alone today. And his mind stopped at one point as realization hit. 

'He's making her dirty. Don't touch my angel! She's mine. Nobody is allowed to touch her besides me. Stop. Stop it.' 

"STOP IT!!!" 

With a yell Rei lunged forward at the man ripping him away from Kira. Punch after punch flew at the man's face. He didn't know the man but he wanted to see him dead. 

"Rei." 

A weak voice called out to him and it was all that took him to halt and crawl to Kira onto the bed. He took her carefully into his arms making sure not to hurt her even more. Rei avoided it to look at something else than her face. He just couldn't look at the damage this monster had done to his innocent angel. 

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." 

Rei started choking on his sobs before he could stop them. He cradled Kira into his arms burying his head into her hair. And even now she soothed him like she had done before when he woke up from a nightmare. Dreaming from his brother jumping of the roof. Being unable to stop him. 

But now he wouldn't wake up from this nightmare. 

Kira caressed his hair trying to calm him down. But Rei clang to her not wanting to let her go but he had seen the blood on the sheets and nothing could fix this mess again. He just knew it. 

"Rei. Look at me." 

Gently she took Rei's face between her hands giving him a smile. "Shhhh. Don't cry. It's not your fault." 

"But it is...I left you alone...so I wouldn't do anything stupid and I went to those other girls cuz I couldn't be with you.... I'm just so stupid. I always screw up. I'm so sorry." 

"Rei. Do you love me?" 

'What?' Rei's head jerked up to look into her eyes. 

"Yes, I do love you. And I always will. Forever my beautiful angel." 

He swirled one of her locks around his finger and caressed lovingly her smooth cheek. Rei wiped the blood away from her mouth and placed a light kiss upon her bruised lips. She smiled up at him delight dancing in her eyes. 

"That's all I need to be happy. You love me. Thank you." 

And slowly she closed her eyes as the life left her body. 

"Kira? Kira? Don't die. You can't die. Please." 

Rei muttered to himself not wanting to accept that Kira was dead. He hold on tightly to the small body not wanting to let her go. 

"Please come back Kira. Oh god, don't do this to me. I want this nightmare to end. Please. Somebody make it stop." 

A choked sob escaped his lips. 

_"Kira come baaaack!!!!!!"_

He cradled the limp figure in his arms unaware of the figure raising behind him. 

A single gunshot was heard. Enough to fulfill his wish. The body slumped over the already dead girl. 

And together they lay in their own blood - the end of a nightmare. 

*********************************************** 

All right. I wrote this yesterday night in a rush and just checked it today for some mistakes. I hope it's not too weird. I could have explored it more but I don't want these fics too "round/smoothly" like a normal story. If you already read the "Anger" fic you would have figured it ended this way. I mean they are deadly sins. Although I feel sorry to do something as cruel as that to both of them. I think Rei fits to be a victim of lust since he used to drown his problems with sleeping around before. And to him Kira probably is pure and innocent. So instead of dealing with Kira he indulged himself in one night stands. So it backfired at him. He left Kira alone as not to hurt her and in return he hurt her even more. I hope you guys are not to shocked about this out coming to let me know how you liked it, if you expected it to end like this & so on. 


End file.
